


so does the breeze (till the time we die)

by brainwormz



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwormz/pseuds/brainwormz
Summary: John Reid is apart of the scottish mob. Ray Williams is apart of one of the english mobs. Both are assigned to kill each other but then they meet and everything changes. yeet this is a joke please don’t flame :) i am sensitive





	so does the breeze (till the time we die)

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know how to write dialogue. also i took AP Lit and still don’t know anything about grammar. Yeehaw Enjoy :)

john reid had been involved with the scottish mob for as long as he could remember. his father was involved and his fathers father was involved and even farther back. john has always been the best at his job, killing having become a second nature, no remorse, pure cold blooded murder. that is until he met Him.

“reid i’ve gotta job for you.” his boss said handing him the file, “ray williams, one of dick’s boys, been sniffing around where he don’t belong. you know what to do.” she stated. “of course boss.” john replied. _another one to kill. just the daily grind._ reid thought to himself.

“raymond! get in ere!” shouted ray’s boss. ray williams was new to the mob life but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good at his job. ray had quickly worked his ray up the ranks as a hit man. some men in the gang called him a child prodigy, even though he was 20. dick handed him a folder, “john reid, one of anne’s boys, getting too nosy. need ya to take em out.” dick spoke through the cigar in his mouth. “of course sir” ray replied.

john got down to business. he set up the car, got the binoculars, the whole nine yards. he was going to do this job right. not because he had to but because he wanted to. ray came out of his apartment around 10 am. there were a few ways you could about killing someone for a hit. johns plan was to learn his daily routine and when ray was alone and at his most vulnerable he would take the hit.

ray knew somebody was watching him. you began to get a sense for this after working in this field long enough. he thought for a moment. _should i go about my day normally or should i try and throw them off?_ -uh something something-

ray was walking into his favorite cafe when he bumped into someone walking in at the same time. “oh sorry!” he said looking at the person, a short man with a young face. “it’s alright. after you.” the small man waved him in holding the door for him.  
-uh something happens that gets them talking. -  
“i’m ray by the way” ray said offering his hand. the man took his hand “john”. they shook hands for what seemed like a little too long but neither cared. “would you like to get a table with me?” john asked, flashing a gorgeous smile. “oh yeah of course” ray said quickly. - they talk and it’s nice and they’re gay -

john had quickly left his car when he saw ray approaching the cafe. this would be a good way to scope out who ray knew and what he liked. what he didn’t expect was to bump into him walking in or to have a conversation with him, and least of all to find him so attractive and interesting. after they parted ways john thought to himself _this is good now i have a connection with him. i’ll get him to trust me and then i can kill him. this is good._

as ray walked back to his apartment he realized something. that was john reid. the man he was supposed to kill. first he felt shocked and then a little embarrassed that he had found not just the enemy but also the man he was supposed to kill, so charming.

\- ok so now what if they like met up again and again  
\- uhhhhhhhhhhh they’re both like “wow i’m getting close to him so i can kill him this is good” lol  
\- insert coffee dates  
\- insert s*x scene that i’m too devoid of horny to write. sorry. i’m on zoloft.  
\- they love each other even though they’ve only known each other for like a month but they’re gay and it be like that  
\- both their bosses get suspicious after like a month because it’s taking so long  
\- both are like “oh no i can’t kill them i love him” but they don’t say that to their boss  
\- one night ray is like “i gotta tell him” and he does and johns like “woah me too”  
\- they don’t know what to do  
\- they bone again  
\- they stay away from each other for a little bit to make it less suspicious  
\- then ray calls john and is like “we gotta talk this shit out” and tells him to meet him at an abandoned warehouse. john trusts him even though this could be a big trap.

“ray?” john called out. he heard some scuffling. there they were facing each and then walking towards each other and then running towards each other and then grasping each other for dear life. john kissed him like it would be their last because for all they knew it could be. then they heard the humming of engines in the distance.  
someone was coming. whether it be john’s people, ray’s or both: they knew they were in trouble. they pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. both of them knew that one of them had to do it or both of them would die.

“you should do it,” ray said quickly “you’ve got a whole life and i don’t want that to be ruined for you”. john stared at him, “no” he said matter of factly, “you’ve got so much more ahead of you. so much potential. i need you to do it.”. john kissed him gently. “i’m sorry” ray whispered and before he could stop him ray grabbed john’s gun, jumped back and held it to his head. “it’s been great. i love you.” ray whispered.

everything seemed to happen in slow motion and hyper speed all at the same time. john moved forward and ray’s finger moved to pull the trigger. john shouted something but he didn’t know what it was. and then there was the bang. and it was over

“oh god. oh god.” john whispered as he held ray’s bleeding body. the sight of it made him feel sick. john then heard something that distracted him. the screeching of tires coming to a halt. the closing of doors. feet running up the hill and men shouting.

john only had a moment to decide. he either died or got congratulated and he didn’t think he could stomach the latter. ray was everything and now he was nothing. he couldn’t go on without him. he wanted to die but by god if he was going to die he was doing it by his own hand. so he grabbed the gun from near ray’s lifeless hand and held it to his head just as his lover had done a moment before. “i love you” he whispered to nobody and pulled the trigger. and that was it. nothing left.


End file.
